Eternal Mangekyo
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sharingan adalah mata yang sempurna tapi sesutu yang sempurna pasti mempunyai konsekuensi yang setimpal bukan?/special fic request from BlueHaruchi Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Eternal Mangekyo*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : bloody scene, VamFic, OOC*

*SasuSaku Pair*

***Spesial fic request from ****The blue SSangel***

.

.

.

**Sharingan, mata itu adalah karunia**

"_Selamat datang Cucuku!"_

"_Kakek?"_

**Yang hanya di miliki garis darah Uchiha**

"_Siapa namamu bocah?"_

"_Sasuke… Uchiha."_

**Klan kuno yang melegenda**

"_Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan 'mata' itu?"_

"_Hn."_

_-pupil onyx itu berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tanda koma-_

"_Bagus."_

"_Kau hanya tinggal menyempurnakannya."_

**Sebagai sang penghisap darah **

"_UAAAHH!"_

_Bruk!_

"_Bukanlah sudah kubilang berulang kali Sasuke? Sempurnakan sharinganmu dulu."_

"_Diam kau Itachi!"_

**Kemudian setelah Sharingan bangkit**

"_Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya Sasuke, sempurnakan sharinganmu."_

"_Aku tak butuh Itachi! Tanpa Sharingan yang sempurna aku tetaplah yang terkuat!"_

"_Kau terlalu yakin Sasuke."_

"_DIAM!"_

_Buak!_

_Brak!_

"_Kuberi kau sedikit pelajaran-_

_Sharingan yang tak sempurna adalah cacat-_

_Dan itu artinya-"_

_Sringgg!_

"_UAGHHH!"_

"_Kau bukan apa-apa."_

**Dan menuntut penyempurnaan.**

"_sharinganmu telah mati Sasuke."_

"_Kau sekarang tak lebih dari sampah."_

"_DIAM!"_

**Sebelum sharingan itu memadam.**

"_Kau adalah pangeran yang terbuang."_

"_Apakah kau tahu bagaimana cara menyempurnakan sharingan?"_

"…"

"_Sempurnakan sharinganmu menjadi mangekyo Sasuke."_

**Ini adalah…**

**Kisah sang pangeran yang terbuang.**

"_Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

"_Siapa namamu, Nona?"_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

**Yang terjebak dalam gemelut takdir yang bertentangan.**

"_Sakura, bolehkah ku katakan aku mencintaimu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Brak!_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Kau harus kembali Sasuke! Klan membutuhkanmu!"_

**Kemudian roda takdir kembali berputar ke sisi tergelap waktu**

**Ketika perang antar klan terjadi**

"_Maafkan aku Sakura…"_

"_Hiks… kumohon jangan lakukan…"_

**Memaksa sang pangeran untuk menyempurnakan sharingan miliknya**

"_Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kenapa eternal mangekyo-ku tak juga bangkit?"_

"_Kau belum melakukan syarat terakhir Sasuke…"_

**Namun harus memilih antara cinta dan kaumnya**

"_Sasuke… mana yang kau pilih? Kaummu atau cintamu?"_

"_Aku…"_

**Roda takdir terus berputar **

"_HAHAHAHA! KAU HANYA SAMPAH! DENGAN MATINYA KAU KLAN UCHIHA AKAN LENYAP DARI MUKA BUMI!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_HAHAHA! MATI KAU!"_

"_SASUKE!"_

_JLEB!_

"_Sa-Sakura...?"_

"_Uhuk… Sasuke…"_

_Bruk!_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Beritahu aku… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan eternal mangekyo?"**_

"_**Kau harus…**_

…_**meminum darah perawan…**_

…_**perempuan yang kau cintai…**_

…_**kemudian membunuhnya."**_

_**.**_

"_**Lalu sharinganmu akan berubah menjadi eternal mangkyo."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue…**_

Haloo… kembali lagi publish fic gaje dan mengabaikan utang fic lainnya yang makin menumpuk. Maaf ya Minna… tapi ide ini benar-benar bersleweran di otak saya jadi kalo hilang gitu aja sayang banget rasanya. Ini Vampir Fic pertama saya lhoo… :-D

Ini masih prolog dan buat The blue SSangel ini saya buatin fic buat request-mu, tapi maaf kalo sedikit melenceng dari plot yang kamu minta. ;-)

RnR ya… tapi jangan flame. Concrit malah lebih baik. ;-)

_**Arigatou gozaimasu…**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Eternal Mangekyo*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*My First VampirFic*

.

.

.

Selimut kegelapan menutupi malam kelabu tanpa bintang, suara-suara desau angin menambah suasana yang sebelumnya sunyi menjadi mencekam. Jalanan sepi tak tampak barang satupun manusia yang berkeliaran di setiap sudut-sudut kota. Suara auman anjing-anjing jalanan menggema membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terpuruk dalam ketakutan.

Di sebuah gang kecil gelap yang di himpit dua gedung pencakar langit samar-samar terdengar suara rintihan yang memilukan. Rintihan kesakitan yang bergema di mana-mana dalam perjalanan angin yang membawa suara itu membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berlindung dalam rumah daripada keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di tanah beton gang gelap itu sosok perempuan tergeletak sekarat dalam rengkuhan kasar sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan. Bibir pemuda itu dengan ganas mengigit leher si perempuan hingga darah mengalir dari sana seperti sumber mata air dan dengan rakus pula pemuda dengan kilatan iris onyx yang tajam itu menghisap lelehan darah dengan bringas.

"Akkkhh…" perempuan itu menggerang di antara kesadarannya yang kian menghilang.

Krrrtt!

Pemuda itu semakin menusukkan taringnya semakin dalam pada kulit leher perempuan itu yang telah terkoyak bahkan tanpa rasa ia mencengkram sisi leher yang lain memaksa agar leher perempuan itu semakin dekat pada bibirnya. Ia terus menghisap sampai darah mengering di sekelilingnya. Pemuda beriris onyx tajam itu menarik taringnya kemudian menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang mengalir di sekitar bahu jenjang perempuan yang bajunya sobek itu.

Menyadari bahwa tubuh yang ada di pelukannya itu sudah sekarat ia menyeringai dan membopong tubuh perempuan itu di bahunya yang kekar kemudian ia melompat dengan lincah kemudian lenyap di antara kabut-kabut tebal yang menyelimuti sebuah hutan gelap di pinggir kota.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkahnya menapak dengan cepat di atas tanah basah di dalam rimbunnya hutan, berjalan menuju pinggir tebing curam kemudian berhenti dan menurunkan tubuh perempuan yang berada di bahunya kemudian melempar tubuh itu menuju dasar jurang yang gelap. Onyx-nya kemudian beralih dan pemuda itu segera melangkah meninggalkan tebing curam itu menuju sebuah rumah besar di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya sebuah suara baritone dengan nada tajam. Sosok lain dengan rambut hitam di kuncir itu menyilangkan tangan di dada sembari punggunya bersandar di tembok pintu gerbang kala pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu baru saja melangkah menuju dalam rumah.

"Hn, mencari makan." Jawab pemuda beriris onyx itu dengan nada santai.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali Sasuke berhentilah memangsa manusia. Di hutan ini masih banyak hewan!" desah pria itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi darah manusia lebih enak. Lagipula ini baru pertama kalinya sejak setahun yang lalu." Kilah Sasuke, pemuda itu.

"Iya, namun seharusnya kau harus tahu Sasuke. Kita di larang untuk memangsa manusia." Kata pria itu kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada keingin tahuan.

"Selama kau belum menguasai eternal mangekyo. Kau tidak boleh meminum darah manusia." Jawab pria itu.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal Itachi." Cibir Sasuke.

"Terserah apa maumu." Lalu sosok Itachi menghilang di kegelapan.

Sasuke mendecih lalu melenggang menuju sebuah rumah besar di tengah hutan yang gelap. Pemuda itu melompat dengan lincah dan berhenti di sebuah jendela.

Tep!

"Kau tak pernah berubah." Kata sebuah suara baritone yang berasal dari sudut gelap ruangan itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Suara derap langkah teratur terdengar seiring sosok gagah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mencuat itu keluar dari kegelapan. Sepasang iris merah menyala tampak di antara gelap dan sinar bulan yang menembus jendela.

"Selamat datang Cucuku." Kata sosok itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan onyx kelamnya. "Kakek? Apa yang Kakek lakukan di sini?"

Sosok itu tertawa pelan, "hanya mengunjungimu. Aku ingin menemui cucuku ini." Sahut sosok itu yang ternyata seorang pria dengan wajah rupawan, cukup muda untuk tak menyandang nama kakek.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Tumben, biasanya kau dan ayah lebih suka mengunjungi Itachi bukan?" cibir Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas keras melihat kelakuan cucunya yang terkesan seenaknya itu. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan. Apakah kau sudah menguasai mangekyo seperti Itachi?"

Sasuke melengos.

"Belum ya?" kata Madara. Pria itu sudah dapat menebak dari gelagat Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh mangekyo." Kata Sasuke. "Aku tetap kuat tanpa memiliki mata itu." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Madara mengeleng pelan, "mau tak mau kau harus segera memilikinya Sasuke. Kau adalah pangeran klan Uchiha. Tanpa mangekyo itu kau takkan berguna." Kata Madara.

"Oh, walau aku pangeran klan ini. Masih ada Itachi bukan? Dia juga pangeran besar yang kelak akan memimpin klan lebih dulu. Sementara aku hanya cadangan, bukankah begitu?" desis Sasuke.

Madara menghela nafas kembali kemudian berbalik. "Terserah apa maumu. Namun seperti apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya kuasai sharingan dan sempurnakan menjadi mangekyo. Kau akan tahu betapa berharganya kekuatan itu ketika kau sudah memilikinya nanti." Kata Madara kemudian lenyap diantara kegelapan.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku tetap kuat tanpa mata itu." Katanya keras kepala.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki berbalut sepatu kulit sebetis itu melangkah pasti di sebuah undakan anak tangga menuju sebuah aula besar yang nampak suram. Siulet lain dengan pakaian gelap bertudung bersandar tanpa perduli di sisi dinding jendela usang tua yang berderit-derit akibat tiupan angin. Namun nampaknya sosok dengan sepatu kulit yang melangkah itu tak memperdulikan keberadaan siulet yang bersandar di dinding.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" sebuah suara baritone berat menyeruak dan sejenak membuat siulet pemilik langkah kaki dengan sepatu kulit sebetis itu berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Temujin." Ujarnya dengan nada tenang. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada lelaki yang bersandar di dinding itu.

"Sayang sekali Itachi. Tuan Muda sedang tak ingin kegiatannya terusik." Kata lelaki dengan rambut merah dan wajah baby face-nya.

Itachi mendengus, "kegiatannya menghisap darah manusia-manusia busuk itu heh?" ejek Itachi dengan seringai yang berkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Lelaki berwajah baby face itu menghela nafas, "Jaga bicaramu Uchiha, kau harus ingat sekarang kau berada di wilayah territorial klan kami." Tegur Sasori. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

Itachi mendengus meremehkan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga seperti apa tabiat kalian."

"Jangan samakan kami dengan klan pengecutmu itu Itachi." Tukas Sasori dengan nada santai namun tajam miliknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tak menampakan raut takut atau apa malahan ia terkesan seperti menantang dan waspada walau tersembunyi di balik cover ketenangan yang di pasangnya kini.

"Klan kami tidak pengecut Sasori. Paling tidak klanku tak seperti klanmu yang brutal itu. Aku dengar beberapa waktu belakangan ini dua anggota klanmu tertangkap kaum manusia." Ejek Itachi.

"Itu karena mereka yang bodoh tak bisa menahan nafsu. Lagipula bukannya sudah takdir kami bukan? Klan kami berbeda dengan klanmu yang berdarah murni. Klan darah hitam kami berbeda dengan klan kalian yang berdarah suci, kami butuh darah manusia untuk hidup dan memperbanyak jumlah sedangkan kalian butuh manusia untuk membangkitkan 'kekuatan itu' dan memperbanyak keturunan." Gerutu Sasori, "tapi beberapa waktu belakangan kudengar adikmu memangsa manusia bukan?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi menganguk sekilas. "Yah, anak bodoh itu selalu seenaknya, seharusnya dia bisa menahan nafsunya untuk tak mencicipi darah manusia terlebih dahulu sebelum sharingannya bangkit." Keluh Itachi.

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya sehingga terdengar sedikit suara krek dari lehernya. "Bukankah kalian bisa sesuka hati mencicipi darah manusia ataupun binatang bukan?" cetus Sasori.

Itachi mengeleng kembali. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kami hidup dengan meminum darah hewan, darah manusia bukan untuk kehidupan kami…" Sasori mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat yang kurang mengenakkan. "…darah manusia adalah persembahan untuk sharingan. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa sharingan adalah mata yang sakral? Kami butuh darah manusia untuk mempertahankan kemurnian mata itu dari kegelapan. Karena setelah sharingan bangkit mata itu harus segera di sempurnakan menjadi eternal mangekyo. Dan jika kami mencicipi darah manusia sebelum bangkitnya sharingan maka ketika sharingan itu bangkit sharingan akan langsung memasuki masa kegelapan." Jelas Itachi.

"Maksudmu darah manusia berguna untuk menstabilkan sharingan?" tanya Sasori. Itachi mengangguk. "Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi bila sharingan memasuki fase 'kegelapan' itu?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengadah menatap jendela yang menampilkan sinar bulan purnama yang memantul menyinari sebagian ruangan ah, atau tepatnya lorong itu. "Sharingan akan padam dan kami akan kehilangan pengliatan kami untuk selamanya." Jawab Itachi. Pria muda itu kemudian beranjak meuju sebuah pintu besar yang berderit terbuka. "Well, Sasori aku pergi dulu." Pamit Itachi. Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan tak jelas.

Krieet!

Itachi mendorong pelan pintu besar berbahan kayu jati itu. Irisnya yang serupa langit kelam itu menelusuri tiap inci ruangan yang ia masuki dan benar saja penciumannya menangkap banyu anyir –yang sedap- menurutnya. Itachi menangkap sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah menindih tubuh tegap sosok lelaki yang terbujur kaku di atas lantai. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tanpa lelah dan bosan terus menghisap arah yang merembes kuat dari leher pria dewasa yang tergeletak kaku itu.

"Temu?" suara baritone Itachi membuat Temujin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Temujin bangkit dengan gagahnya. Ia tak memperdulikan kemejanya yang tampak basah oleh darah berwarna merah yang merembes.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya tahu, untuk apa kau memanggilku?" kata Itachi balik bertanya dengan tatapan bosan.

Temujin menatapnya seolah mengerti apa mau Itachi, ia berbalik menuju lukisan bergaya klasik berwarna buram yang tertempel kuat di dinding ruangannya. Temujin mengambil lukisan itu dan ternyata dinding tempat lukisan itu tadi terdapat sebuah lemari kayu. Temujin membukanya dengan hati-hati namun gesit dan ia mengambil sebuag bungkusan dari dalam sana.

"Antarkan ini menuju gua keramat di hutan terlarang. Serahkan ini kepada Orochimaru." Perintah Temujin.

Itachi mendengus tetapi ia tetap menerima bungkusan kain yang seketika dilempar oleh Temujin dengan sempurna. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini?" cibirnya.

Temujin menatap Itachi dengan raut malas dan sedikit kesal, "oh, ayolah memang apa sulitnya? Ini semua kulakukan juga semata-mata untuk membantu klan darah suci seperti kalian." Keluh Temujin. "Tanpa bantuan penyihir gila itu sekarang kita bukan apa-apa Itachi."

Itachi meliriknya tajam, "itu hanya asumsimu sendiri kan? kau ini, mau-mau saja merendahkan diri hanya untuk mengemis bantuan kepada si tua bangka itu." Cibir Itachi berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Temujin menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya yang sedikit pening. "Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tak tahu tentang semuanya!"

.

.

.

Srak!

Srak!

Tap-tap-tap!

Suara langkah kaki yang bergerak gesit memecah kesunyian hutan gelap itu, suara gemerisik dedaunan yang di terjang sosok itu bergema berisik di mana-mana namun ia tetap melesat kencang dengan tenang seakan suara yang ia timbulkan tak berarti apa-apa. sepasang iris hitamnya menembus arah lurus ke depan menandakan bahwa di ujung sana ada tujuan.

Tap!

Kakinya berhenti menapak dan kepalanya mendongak di sebuah bangunan tua dengan sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat di mana-mana. Sosok itu melangkah tenang tanpa ragu menuju bangunan itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintupun ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang masuk bangunan itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tenang di sepanjang lorong bangunan tua itu. Sesekali tangannya menyingkirkan kain-kain kusam berdebu yang bertengger di langit-langit atau atas pintu masuk menuju sebuah ruangan. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan sarang laba-laba yang bergelantungan di mana-mana. Kakinya menapak dengan tenang menuju tengah ruangan besar yang tampak seperti aula.

Sosok itu berhenti dan memposisikan tubuhnya merendah tepatnya berlutut di depan sebuah kursi singasana kosong yang tampak keropos oleh sulur-sulur tanaman dan beberapa pecahan bebatuan di sekelilingnya yang berserakan. Bila di perhatikan dengan jelas isi aula besar itu telah seperti puing-puing yang tertinggal. Sosok itu menunduk hormat dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal di dada.

"Aku kembali sejenak untuk berdoa di sini…" gumamnya lirih. "setelah ini aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membalaskan dendam kalian." Tambahnya.

Wajahnya mengadah dan onyx-nya menatap lurus kursi singasana itu. "Akan kukembalikan kejayaan klan ini." Ia kembali menunduk dan mendekatkan tangannya ke bibir tipsinya yang pucat.

Grret!

Pergelangan tangannya ia gigit dengan sedikit kasar sehingga darah merembes keluar dengan derasnya, menetes-netes membasahi permukaan lantai kusam yang sedikit berlumut. "Aku berjanji dengan bukti setiap tetes darah ini!" kata sosok itu. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu ia bangkit dan berbalik pergi.

Di depan singasana itu tampak sebuah genangan kecil darah, perlahan namun pasti cairan merah kental itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Meresap dalam lapisan lantai itu.

Langit berangsur-angsur berubah, mulanya berwarna gelap dan berubah menjadi terang. Suasana hutan yang sebelumnya sepi itu sedikit berwarna karena makhluk-makhluk hidup yang lain tengah bagun dari peraduannya dan beraktivitas. Burung-burung berterbangan dan bernyanyi-nyanyi riang. Katak-kata berteriak-teriak tanpa lelah dan suara gemericik air dari embun-embun di dedaunan bergerak tanpa suara ketika jatuh di tanah. Tupai-tupai yang bersarang di lubang-lubang pohon perlahan keluar satu persatu untuk mencari makan.

Cahaya sang mentari menembus kemeriahan kecil hutan sepi itu. Sosok dengan rambut mencuat melangkah tenang melewati sela-sela rerumputan yang mulai meninggi. Walau sinar mentari menerpanya ia tampak tak ambil pusing atau merasa khawatir akan sesuatu yang nantinya akan terjadi. Wajar saja, vampire darah murni sepertinya pastilah kebal terhadap sinar matahari seperti kaum manusia biasa berbeda dengan vampire tiruan yang akan langsung lenyap begitu tubuh mereka tertimpa cahaya mentari. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya yang sedikit lusuh. Sejak kemarin ia tidak kembali ke kota dan membaur bersama kaum manusia.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota, setidaknya untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas. Pangeran Uchiha itu menghela nafas berat ia akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kota secepatnya.

Tap!

Kakinya menapak di jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah sederhana bergeya jepang kuno yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir sebuah taman kosong yang terbengkalai. Dengan tenang Sasuke melangkah masuk. Kesunyian menyambutnya ketika ia membuka pintu geser rumah itu namun Sasuke tampak tak ambil perduli karena itu yang ia inginkan. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berhanti pakaian dengan sebuah kaos berwarna biru dan celana jeans panjang yang tampak cocok di tubuhnya Sasuke melangkah keluar rumah. Ia tak perlu melakukan hal lazim yang biasanya di lakukan para kaum manusia, berinteraksi satu sama lain. Oleh karena itu Sasuke tinggal sendiri dan terasing dari keramaian. Setelah berganti pakaian Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Kaki besarnya menapak pada jalanan taman yang tampak tak terurus. Daun-daun berserakan di mana-mana dan rumput-rumput di pinggir jalan trotoar tumbuh meninggi dengan liar. Sasuke melangkah tanpa tentu arah dan berhenti di sebuah bangku kayu yang tampak sedikit lapuk, ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sana. Sasuke mendongak menatap angkasa, pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku akan membalas semuanya!" desisnya.

Onyx-nya sedikit melebar tatkala maniknya menangkap sekelebat kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan di atasnya mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Kelopak sakura itu melayang-layang pasrah dan jatuh tepat di telapak tangan Sasuke yang terbuka. Sasuke terpana menatap lama kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu.

"Apa ini? Apakah ini sebuah pertanda?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

"Tempat ini indah!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sekelebat suara jernih. Ia sontak berdiri dan melangkah pelan tanpa suara menuju ke balik semak-semak untuk bersembunyi. Dari balik pohon ia mengintip dan sepasang iris akiknya terpana ketika menangkap siulet mungil dengan surai merah muda yang bergoyang-goyang teratur. Maniknya yang serupa daun itu berbinar lembut. Dan bisa Sasuke tangkap gelak tawa yang terlontar merdu dari bibir mungilnya yang begitu ranum. Sepersekian detik Sasuke tak dapat melepaskan tatapannya pada sosok anak Hawa itu.

Sosok gadis berambut cherry blossom itu melompat-lompat kecil sembari berjalan-jalan dengan anggun di sekitar jalanan trotoar taman itu yang kotor oleh dedaunan kering. Sakura, nama gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa daerah yang sebelumnya ia kira adalah hutan itu adalah taman kosong yang telah lama di tinggalkan. Sakura menyayangkan kenapa taman yang masih bisa di pergunakan itu terbengkalai begitu saja, mungkin saja karena letaknya yang terpojok sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Wajarlah, Sakura tahu ada taman yang lebih luas di tengah kota sana pastilah orang-orang lebih senang dengan taman di tengah kota yang dekat dengan berbagai fasilitas bukan taman di pinggiran yang jelas jauh dari fasilitas dan keramaian kota. Bahkan untuk mencapai tempat ini Sakura harus berjalan melewati pinggir kota dan melewati jembatan tua.

"Mulai sekarang tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sendari tadi memperhatikannya dari balik pohon menyeringai.

"Tempar rahasiamu –eh?" gumam pemilik onyx itu. Seringai miliknya tak kunjung lenyap.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Thanks untuk pereview di chap 1 :

**BlueCherry Uchiha**, remi, SS SK, Gray UchiHa-DaNNa, me, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Zura Belle, Karasu Uchiha, sasusaku lovers, pecinta SasuSaku.

maaf enggak bisa di bales satu-satu. Waktu saya sempit jadi Cuma sempet update. Untuk fic yang lainnya akan saya usahakan update secepatnya. Btw, Arigatou n RnR please


	3. Chapter 3

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Eternal Mangekyo*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*My First VampirFic*

*Special fic request from BlueHaruchi Uchiha*

.

.

"Mulai sekarang tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sendari tadi memperhatikannya dari balik pohon menyeringai.

"Tempar rahasiamu –eh?" gumam pemilik onyx itu. Seringai miliknya tak kunjung lenyap.

Sakura melompat-lompat riang. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan waspada. "Aku merasa dari tadi seperti ada yang memperhatikanku." Kata Sakura lirih, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu melangkah menuju sebuah semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak. Anginkah yang mengerakkannya? Namun walau begitu Sakura tetap nekat memeriksa apa yang ada di balik semak itu.

Plop!

"Kyaaa!" Sakura memekik kaget kala sebuah bola bulu berwarna hitam melompat dari balik semak-semak itu. Seekor kelinci melompat-lompat lucu dan berniat kabur dari Sakura. Sakura mengerjab sejenak dan tersenyum lega kala tahu ternyata hewan berbulu itulah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu, pantas saja dari tadi semak itu bergerak-gerak mencurigakan.

Di atas sebuah pohon Sasuke menghela nafas. ia kembali mengulum senyum tiap kali sepasang manik gelapnya itu memperhatikan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terus berputar-putar di sana. ada rasa nyaman dan hangat yang menyusup dalam relung hatinya, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya membuat sebuah sensasi menyenangkan tercipta.

Ah, apakah sang Pangeran telah… menemukan mungkin artinya itu jatuh cinta?

Ketika hari telah beranjak sore, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan berjalan pulang. Ketika sang surya tengah bertengger di ufuk barat, sedikit terhalang oleh awan-awan putih berpantul cahaya jingga, gadis musim semi itu sedikit memutar kepala dan berujar, "besok aku akan ke sini lagi." Dan sosoknya lalu menghilang di ujung jalan. Tak tahukah ia bahwa sesosok tubuh jakung tengah menatap punggung mungilnya? Sosok it uterus memperhatikannya dengan kuluman senyum yang tak kunjung pudar. Sasuke benar-benar akan kemari besok dan besoknya lagi jika Sakura akan kembali kemari.

.

.

Sepasang kaki tegap itu menapak dan berhenti di pada sebuah aula luas yang gelap. Sepasang manik kelam itu menatap nyalang tanpa rasa takut akan tekanan mencekam dari sosok lain yang berada di aula itu. Dari balik kegelapan sosok dengan rambut hitam menjuntai panjang, mendesis-desis bagai ular menyeringai penuh bahaya. Jubahnya sedikit berkibar akibat tiupan angin yang menyusup tanpa takut dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemilik onyx kelam itu dengan nada dingin menusuk. Rahangnya terangkat penuh angkuh. Walau begitu tak membuat sosok lain di hadapannya gentar ataupun takut malahan tergelak penuh sarkatis.

"Hahaha… ternyata kau cucu bungsu Madara." Katanya dengan mimik terus ingin tertawa dengan nada kejam itu.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat alis, berani juga lelaki tua bangka di hadapannya ini. tak tahukah bagaimana seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah suka berbasa-basi? "Berhenti tertawa dengan mulut kotormu, sialan! Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" bentaknya dengan tatapan tajam membunuh.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu lantas segera meredam tawanya yang tak juga kunjung hilang. Dengan penuh wibawa ia berdehem kuat dan kembali menyeringai. "Namaku Orochimaru, aku adalah teman lama Madara." Kata Orochimaru. "Madara memintaku datang ke sini untuk menunjukkan ramalan-ramalan tentang kehidupanmu di masa depan."

Sasuke mengernyit, "untuk apa Kakek melakukan hal yang tak penting seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "Masa depan adalah sebuah rahasia takdir yang akan menjadi kejutan nanti, untuk apa aku harus mengetahuinya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada sarkatis.

Orochimaru terkikik, "kau terlalu yakin bocah. Tahukah kau ramalanku tak pernah meleset seincipun, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupanmu di esok hari, lusa, sekarang, kemarin, dan waktu-waktu yang akan datang dan yang telah berlalu." Jawab Orochimaru.

Sasuke mendengus, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum sinis, tubuh jakung itu berbalik memunggungi Orochimaru yang menyilangkan tangannya dengan tatapan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Lantas, apa yang kau lihat tentang masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depanku?" tantang Sasuke.

Orochimaru kembali terkikik, pria tua itu menjentikkan jarinya. "Seperti yang kuduga kau pasti akan tertarik." Ia melangkah menuju jendela dan menatap purnama yang berpendar terang. Sepasang iris emasnya menerawang kepada sang bulan, "Hari ini bulan purnama sungguh terang…" tangan besarnya terangkat dan membingkai sang bulan dalam genggamannya.

"Dalam masa lalu bulan menjadi saksi kelamnya darah pembantaian, dalam masa sekarang bulan kembali menjadi saksi cinta sebagai penghancur dan pembangkit, di masa depan bulan akan kembali menyaksikan ketika kesempuraan akan menjadi puncak langit malam." Orochimaru terdiam. Ia mengenggam erat tangannya seolah telah mengenggam sang bulan di sana. kakinya menapak menuju Sasuke yang mengernyit tak mengerti akan maksud sang peramal. "Siapa… namamu, bocah?" tanya Orochimaru dengan tatapan serius yang langsung menantang onyx Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka, "Sasuke… Uchiha."

Orochimaru melebarkan senyumnya, "tak lama lagi… 'kekuatan' yang tertidur dalam dirimu itu akan segera bangkit. Bersiaplah ketika penyempurnaan itu akhirnya tiba, karena pada masa itu bulan akan kembali menyaksikan aliran-aliran darah penderitaan." Kata Orochimaru kemudian melangkah melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya ketika sosok Orochimaru menghilang dan lenyap di kegelapan dan bunyi bedebam pintu terdengar bergema. Pangeran berkulit pucat bak pualam itu melangkah tenang menuju tepi jendela, sekedar melihat sang pulan yang menampakkan diri seutuhnya malam ini. onyx Sasuke tertutup, sekelebat ingatan kembali mengalir.

_**Dalam masa lalu bulan menjadi saksi kelamnya darah pembantaian,**_

"_Ayah… Ibu…?"_

"_Pergilah Sasuke… Ibu mohon!"_

"_TIDAK-TIDAK!"_

"_ARGGHH! ITACHI CEPAT BAWA SASUKE MENJAUH DARI SINI!"_

"_TIIDAAAK! AKU TAK MAU PERGI! AYAH, IBU! KUMOHON JANGAN PERGIII!"_

_Jrash!_

_Duar!_

_Duar!_

"_AAARRRGHHH!"_

"_KYAAA!"_

"_UGGH!"_

_Jrash!_

_Trank-tring-trank!_

_._

_._

_**Dalam masa sekarang bulan kembali menjadi saksi cinta sebagai penghancur dan pembangkit, **_

"_Mulai sekarang tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku."_

"_Tempat rahasiamu –eh?"_

"_besok aku akan ke sini lagi."_

_._

_._

"Arkh!" Sasuke mengeram mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia meremas rambutnya kesal, "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat tentang gadis itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Haha… tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu juga termasuk dalam ramalan yang Orochimaru katakan." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap bulan.

'_dalam masa depan bulan akan kembali menyaksikan ketika kesempurnaan akan menjadi puncak langit malam.'_

"Apa maksudnya 'kesempurnaan akan menjadi puncak langit malam'? Apakah itu berkaitan dengan eternal mangekyo?"

.

.

.

Dua jemari itu saling bertaut, dua erangan saling terikat dan menyatu menjadi satu padu. Dalam keremangan sebuah kamar tampak dua insane yang tegah bergelut mesra. Mempertontonkan betapa serasinya mereka berdua, betapa saling cintanya mereka berdua ketika saling menyatu dalam peluh dan kenikmatan surgawi yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Baru saja dua belah bibir itu berpisah namun kembali menyatu kalah salah satu menarik yang lain untuk kembali bermain, dan untuk kesekian kalinya erangan lolos dari tengorokan salah satu dua insan itu. Tak tahukah mereka ada sosok lain yang mengintip dengan raut nanar, yang mendesah kecewa dalam duka dan lara.

Tangan mungil sosok itu terkepal erat ketika tanpa sengaja ia menyibak pintu kamar tempat sang tersayang biasa berpijak. Namun apa daya ternyata ada sosok lain, sosok lain yang tak seharusnya ada di sana. Sosok lain yang seharusnya tak mencumbu itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar gadis bersurai merah muda dengan tatapan nanar itu mendobrak keras pintu kayu kamar milik sang kakak. Membuat dua insan yang tengah bergumul itu terbelalak karena tertangkap basah.

"Sakura/Saku-chan?" pekik dua orang itu bersamaan.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tangisan lolos dari bibirnya. "Kalian...! dasar biadab!" kakinya segera berbalik pergi. Ketika salah satu dari dua sosok itu kembali memanggil, Sakura tak menyahut dan melangkah tanpa arah keluar rumah.

"Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku?" isak Sakura. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Tetes demi tetes air mengalir tanpa henti dari pelupuk matanya. Jejak-jejak tampak di atas tanah trotoar yang dingin dan sedikit basah oleh embun malam.

Jalan trotoar yang dilewati Sakura perlahan berganti dengan jalan setapak berumput. Gadis itu kembali melangkah dengan terisak-isak. "Kenapa kau menghianatiku, Idateee?" isak Sakura penuh kecewa. Ia berusaha menghapus lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung hilang. Sakura berhenti, ia masih terisak pelan namun perlahan tangisnya mereda. Sakura yang sesegukan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentak ketika sadar ia telah berada di tengah taman usang yang tadi siang.

Ternyata tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini. tempat yang menjadi tempat favorit miliknya. Sakura menghapus jejak air mata, kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan dan berhenti di sebuah bangku besi lapuk yang sedikit berkarat dan basah oleh empun. Didudukkannya pantatnya di pangku panjang itu. Sakura menatap langit malam, tangan mungilnya terkulai pasrah di sisi. Dan ia menatap lama sang rembulan dan sepi, hanya dengan desau angin yang berlalu.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan sejak awal? Kenapa kau harus bermain di belakangku?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dengan nada sendu. Bibiirnya membentuk senyum nanar, "tak sadarkah kau? Aku sakit ketika tahu kau bermain di belakangku. Dan lagi lebih sakit ketika kutahu kau berselingkuh dengan kakakku…"

Sakura menunduk, mengalihkan wajahnya dari sang rembulan. Ia merasakan air matanya kembali meleleh. "Aku benci kau!" Sakura mendesis dengan suara parau. Ia kembali terisak namun dengan kasar Sakura menghapus air mata dengan lengan mungilnya, "hiks… kenapa aku harus menangisimu?"

"Kenapa menangis Nona manis?"

Deg!

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara parau dan berat. Sepasang iris klorofilnya terbelalak ketika melihat empat orang lelaki yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat.

"Jangan takut gadis manis~ kemarilah! Ayo bermain dengan kami!" goda salah satu pria yang sepertinya preman itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak mencekal tangan mungil Sakura. Untungnya Sakura dengan cekatan segera berkelit dan segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Sayangnya salah satu preman itu mengejar Sakura dan menangkap tangan mungilnya. Dengan sekali sentak, Sakura terlempar. Tubuh mungilnya dengan keras menghantam trotoar yang kotor membuat pula lengannya lecet dan meneteskan darah. Sakura meringis kesakitan, ia merayap berusaha menghindari empat preman yang menampakkan seringai mesum.

Sakura merintih dan berteriak meminta tolong, sayangnya taman itu jauh dari kota sehingga tak ada setupun yang mendengar jeritan Sakura.

"TOLONG!"

Sakura terus berteriak walau suaranya kian terasa serak. Ia kembali terisak ketika tanpa daya tubuhnya mulai di jamah oleh keempat preman itu. Akankan setragis ini akhirnya? Sakura kembali berteriak.

"Hiks… siapapun tolong aku…" suaranya kian tenggelam. Ia pasrah, ketika pakaiannya terkoyak dan terhempas jauh. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menutupi bagian atasnya yang telah terbuka dan tersapu angin malam. Klorofilnya telah meredup menatap sang rembulan yang kan menjadi saksi akhir penderitaannya kini.

Tangan mungil Sakura tertangkup, dalam tangisnya ia berdoa. Ia lelah akan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia sadar ia tak bisa lari, kalaupun akhirnya kehormatannya benar-benar akan terengut paksa, lebih baik setelah itu ia lenyap dari dunia.

.

.

.

Blam!

Sasuke baru saja menutup pintu kamar mandinya, rambutnya yang basah oleh air terkulai lemas. Alisnya terangkat kala tiba-tiba tubuhnya memanas tak karuan, dan tiba-tiba rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sasuke mengernyit, ia tak merasa haus sekarang tapi kenapa tubuhnya menegang seperti singa yang kelaparan? Walau samar indra penciuman Sasuke yang tajam menangkap aroma harum darah yang menyegarkan. Aroma darah yang seketika membuat hasrat Sasuke mendidih dan melambung naik.

Sasuke menjilati bibirnya, ia membayangkan seperti apa rasa darah yang mengiurkan itu. Secepat kilat kaki Sasuke melangkah menuju aroma darah yang samar-samar itu. Sasuke menyeringai tatkala aroma itu semakin kuat ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Aroma itu membawanya melangkah keluar rumah, melewati halamannya yang penuh rerumputan liar dan terus sampai menuju taman gersang tak terurus. Sasuke kembali menjilati bibirnya, aroma darah yang mengairahkan itu tercium begitu kuat.

"Hiks… tolong aku… siapapun tolong aku!"

"Tenanglah gadis manis~ aku akan memuaskanmu!"

"Tenanglah sayang!"

"Hiks LEPASKAN AKU!"

Iris onyx Sasuke seketika menyipit ketika mendengar teriakan pilu dari di ujung sana. dengan langkah cepat tanpa suara Sasuke menyikap rerumputan tinggi yang menghalangi pandangannya, dan seketika rahang Sasuke mengeras. Amarahnya serasa memuncak tatkala melihat segerombolan preman tengah mengerubungi sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Dari pantulan cahaya rembulan yang membekas di surai indahnya, Sasuke sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara memilukan itu.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" cetus Sasuke dengan nada sedingin es. Keempat preman itu seketika menoleh serempak dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut melecehkan.

"Hoo, mau jadi sok pahlawan ya kau bocah?" ejek salah satu preman yang bertubuh lebih kekar dari Sasuke.

"Atau kau mau ikut bermain bersama kami?" tanya preman yang satunya sambil terus mencekal tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, atau kalian mati!" Sasuke mendesis. Namun tampaknya keempat preman itu tampak tak gentar. Malahan mereka tertawa meremehkan dan salah satunya sengaja memancing Sasuke.

"Melepaskan gadis ini? hehehe… tentu saja kami akan melepaskannya setelah puas bermain-main dengannya!" kata preman dengan tindikan di telinganya samba meremas salah satu dada Sakura. Sakura mengerang di sela-sela tangisannya.

Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk, "Kuperingatkan, jangan berani membuat kesabaranku habis!" Sasuke mendesis kembali. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering, kemudian ia kembali menyeringai. "kalau tak ingin mati!" di balik seringainya dua taring milik Sasuke tampak memanjang.

Keempat preman itu terbelalak.

Jrash!

Krak!

"UARGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar terang, di sebuah taman usang yang terbengkalai. Jalan trotoar yang kotor oleh debu dan ilalang tersebar tetesan darah dan cipratan-cipratan darah yang masih mengenang ataupun mengering. Di satu sudut tampak setumpuk daging yang terkoyak mengenaskan. S

Sosok sang bulan kembali menyinari bumi dengan penuh cahaya sehingga tampak sesosok bayangan pemuda yang tengah berlutut sembari membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang membasahi lengannya. Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu kemudian bangkit. Ia berbalik dan mendekati sosok lain yang tengah meringkuk sembari menangis kencang.

Sasuke mendekati pemilik surai merah muda itu, perlahan Sasuke melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan memakaikannya di pundak polos Sakura. Seketika Sakura mendongak dengan klorofil yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura terpaku ketika sepasang iris onyx mengebor dalam klorofil miliknya.

Tanpa kata-kata ibu jari Sasuke menghapus tetesan air mata Sakura. Sasuke segera memposisikan tangannya di punggung dan lutut Sakura kemudian mengangkat gadis itu dengan bridal style menuju kediamannya. Jemari kecil Sakura terangkat dan menyentuh leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Tuan…?" Sakura berucap lirih dengan tatapan nanar.

Sasuke menunduk, dengan tatapan datar ia mendekatkan bibirnya kepada wajah Sakura.

"Ugh!" Sakura menggerang ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke menyapu sudut bibirnya yang ternyata robek akibat tamparan keras dan ciuman paksa preman-preman tadi. Sakura seketika merasakan pipinya memanas. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan menjilati bibirnya.

'_Ternyata darahnya memang sangat manis'_

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 berhasil update. XD

Buat BlueHaruchi Uchiha, ato saya panggil Blue aja ya? maaf kalo update-nya lama, ini sekarang saya update dengan lime-lime yang agak panas.-menurut saya sih-

Sebenernya chapter ini masih ada kelanjutannya lho, tapi saya potong sampe sini karena di otak saya terus terbayang-bayang adegan rante M SasuSaku. Gimana ya, saya bingung nih, enaknya saya terusin sekalian adegan eheMnya SasuSaku atau di skip aja ya?

Bingung-bingung-bingung-otak mulai ga waras- XP

Special thanks for reviewer in chap 1 :

**Karasu Uchiha : **hohoho-ikut-ikutan ketawa nista- takdir SasuSaku akan terjawab secara lengkap di chap-chap yang akan datang.-digebukin reader-

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha : **Um, kalo saya sendiri juga ga tau-baca: lupa- soalnya temen FB juga banyak terus saya kadang suka ga terlalu merhatiin gitu kalau udah terlanjur di ajak ngobrol. :-P

Gomen.

Mikan hyuuga : hahai! XD

Saya juga suka vamfic lho-tos-tosan sama Mikan- ano, gomen. Saya enggak bisa janji untuk update cepet. Selain waktu di dunia nyata yang enggak longgar lagi, kena WB, dan males-digebukin reader- kalo buat fic yang panjang saya usahain ya soalnya saya biasanya nulis 1000-3000 an kata terus setelah itu langsung mentok.

Well, kena WB berkepanjangan itu ternyata enggak enak ya-ingat tahun kemaren yang aktif banget update- rasanya jadi rindu tahun kemaren deh.

Um, RnR if you mind…


	4. Chapter 4

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Eternal Mangekyo*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*My First VampirFic*

*Special fic request from BlueHaruchi Uchiha*

.

.

'_Ternyata darahnya memang sangat manis'_

Brak!

Sasuke membuka atau tepatnya mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membaringkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas ranjang king size-nya. sementara Sakura sendiri tengah terlelap karena kelelahan dan syok. Sasuke menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh gadis itu yang setengah telanjang.

Di tatapnya gadis manis yang tengah terlelap itu. Hingga Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Sakura lembut. Lelaki bermata onyx itu tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya sekedar tuk menikmati kecupan dari sepasang bibir mungil merekah itu. Setelah puas mengecup bibir itu sepuasnya Sasuke segera beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah kemeja biru polos kesukaannya dan membawanya menuju ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring.

Tanpa rasa risih atau malu, Sasuke mulai menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura dan melucuti segala yang melekat pada sosok elok itu. Sekedar tanpa ragu Sasuke mengenakan kemeja miliknya di tubuh mungil Sakura lalu menyelimuti kembali tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar dan pergi entah kemana. Ia baru kembali setelah pagi menjelang.

Pria muda itu bersandar di sisi lain ranjang yang kosong. Ia terus mengeluti sebuah buku tebal dengan kertas-kertas usang sesekali iris tajamnya melirik sosok berambut merah muda yang masih terlelap dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun sedikitpun.

"Engh!" tiba-tiba gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengerang dan membuka matanya.

Sakura megucek matanya, gadis itu terbelalak begitu mendapati sesosok pemuda berada di sampingnya apalagi mereka berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

"KYAAA! SIAPA KAUU?!"

Sasuke dengan raut tenang tetap fokus pada bukunya. Ia tak memperdulikan pandangan horor yang di lemparkan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali memekik histeris setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai selembar kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya apalagi ia sadar selurub pakaian dalamnya tak melekat di tubuhnya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUU?!" pekik Sakura marah kepada Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu dengan santai tetap membolak-balik halaman buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Semalam aku menolongmu yang hampir diperkosa oleh preman-preman di taman usang itu, Nona," kata Sasuke tenang. Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Gadis itu melembut dan menangkupkan tangannya pertanda minta maaf sudah salah paham terhadap pemuda tampan itu.

"Maaf, aku salah paham," katanya. Sasuke hanya berhn.

Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos sempurna, mengingat ia hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tipis yang hanya mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan seperempat pahanya saja.

"Ah, apakah kau punya pakaian lain yang… um, lebih panjang daripada ini?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke meliriknya sejenak,

"Hn, aku punya… tapi itu tak perlu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan menyeringai,

"Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini. Tubuhmu indah sekali, kau tahu?" kata Sasuke. Sakura tercengang. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI MESUMM!" Sasuke mendengus, ia mendekati Sakura membuat gadis itu seketika panik.

Greb!

"Jadi itu balasanmu kepada orang yang sudah berbaik hati mau menolongmu?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis. Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Dengan gugup ia berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke yang kian condong padanya.

"A-aku ttakkan berkata seperti itu, kalau ka-kau tak melakukan PELECEHAN KEPADAKU!" Sakura berteriak kesal. Gadis itu melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar pemuda kurang ajar di hadapannya. Sayangnya Sasuke bergerak selangkah lebih cepat, ia segera mencekal tangan mungil gadis itu kuat sehingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan berani menantangku!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar ketakutan kala Sasuke menguarkan aura membunuh yang seakan langsung mampu membunuh Sakura dalam sekejab.

Deg!

Deg!

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya ketika merasakan tubuh yang ada di bawahnya itu tiba-tiba menegang dan bergetar hebat. Sasuke menunduk menatap emerald sayu milik Sakura yang bergerak-gerak.

"Hiks… le-lepaskan aku…" pinta Sakura dengan bibir bergetar, ia benar-benar merasa takut dan terancam.

Sasuke menyeringai, tangan besarnya semakin kuat mencekal pergelangan mungil Sakura. gadis itu merintih kesakitan, Sakura merintih sampai-sampai air mata melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Namun hal itu tak membuat Sasuke luluh ataupun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Sasuke yang lain mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Sakura kenakan.

BRETT!

Dan menyobeknya dengan kasar sehingga seluruh kancing kemeja itu lepas. Setelah menelanjangi Sakura, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan bangkit dari ranjang sekedar melepaskan kaos hitam miliknya.

Telinganya yang tajam mampu mendengar isakan dari Sakura yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuhnya dan berusaha menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai kembali, ada rasa puas melihat ketakutan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang?" Sasuke melepaskan sabuknya miliknya. Membuka resleting celananya dan membiarkan celana hitam itu jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh tegap Sasuke menyusup ke dalam selimut. Dengan kasar Sasuke segera menyibak selimut yang terus Sakura cengkram guna menutupi tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba bungsu Uchiha itu membaringkan Sakura di atas ranjang dengan kasar dan menindih gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mampu menutup mata ketakutan ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu tak mampu berontak sedikitpun tuk sekedar kabur menyelamatkan diri. Entah karena apa namun Sakura merasa bahwa jika ia bergerak secuil saja maka lelaki di hadapannya ini takkan segan-segan menyakitinya.

Sakura hanya mampu menegang dan memekik dalam diam ketika sensasi aneh tiba-tiba menyelimuti buah dadanya. Antara basah, kasar, dan rasa sakit dan nyaman membaur menjadi satu membuat gadis itu mengeram dalam desahan pasrah yang tiba-tiba lolos dari bibirnya.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang terus menerus tanpa puas terus menghisap benda kenyal itu. Sasuke terus menjilat dan menghisapnya tanpa puas walau buah dada milik gadis itu telah mengeras dan memerah.

Sakura mengerang, tak terasa air mata menetes deras menuruni pipinya. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna, sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir setelah perkosaan ini rampung. Isakan yang terdengar lirih-lirih di telinga Sasuke membuat pemuda itu berhenti bergerak dan menjamah. Entah bagaimana bisa, hati nuraninya yang telah lama beku tiba-tiba tergerak. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyesakkan dada. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat, manik hitamnya bergerak-gerak tak mengerti. Dan ketika ia coba melihat sosok di bawahnya, ia tanpa sadar menarik sosok lemah itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, permainan itu berhenti. Dan mereka terlelap hingga sore menjelang.

.

.

.

Sosok dengan jubah putih itu menatap kepada langit biru di ujung jendela. Tangannya yang terkepal tak jua mengendur, kilatan emosi dan rasa marah terus bermunculan. Lelaki dengan rambut orange itu tak bergeming dari tempat. Malahan tetap menatap nyalang kepada alam di luar sana.

Sesosok wanita berambut ungu dengan mawar tersampir indah di rambutnya mendekat, dengan tatapan kosong wanita cantik itu berujar,

"Sebentar lagi purnama keempat…" katanya dengan suara merdu nan datar.

Lelaki berjubah putih itu tak merespon, bola matanya yang beriak-riak keunguan itu tetap menatap jendela lama.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya balas dendam…" gumamnya kemudian ketika merasakan gerakan menjauh dari sang wanita berambut ungu. Lelaki itu menatap lama pada sosok wanita tersebut yang berangsur-angsur menghilang, dengan tatapan sendu, ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan sang wanita yang sekarang hanyalah makhluk tanpa jiwa.

.

.

_Jika dalam legenda…_

_Ada dua jenis vampire di dunia…_

_Sang darah suci dan darah hitam…_

_Namun ada satu makhluk lain…_

_Yang tak bisa mati tenang…_

_Mereka adalah para zombie…_

_Para mantan manusia yang tak bisa meninggalkan kesenangan semu dunia…_

_._

_._

Itachi sadar, malam kali ini berbeda dengan malam-malam yang lalu. Kali ini sang rembulan lebih bersinar kepada kemerahannya.

Red moon…

Siklus purnama merah di mana para sharingan baru bangkit. Walau hari masihlah terang-tinggal menunggu matahari yang kan benar-benar padam- vampire berdarah murni seperti dirinya tahu kapan bibit mangekyo baru akan bangkit. Itachi menghela nafas, saatnya telah tiba…

"Siapkah kau? Adikku?" tanya Itachi dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Ketika kelopak itu bergerak, dalam samar-samar dan gerakan-gerakan kecil nan pelan. Yang pertama ia rasa adalah rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera dengan dasyat. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, tubuh polosnya yang masih berhimpit erat dengan tubuh polos yang lain. Satu hal yang membuatnya panas dingin adalah, tubuh polos yang lain itu adalah sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Hal lain yang membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat adalah, ketika ia sadar bahwa miliknya dan milik lelaki itu saling menempel, tanpa beban dan halangan. Mereka menyatu dengan sempurna seperti sepasang gembok dan kunci. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar. Alih-alih ketika tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap itu. Ia merasakan sebuah sensasi geli ketika tiba-tiba milik lelaki itu bergesekan pelan dengan miliknya.

"Bangun! Bangun!" ia berbisik dengan suara parau, berharap agar lelaki di atasnya ini segera terbangun tuk sekedar membebaskannya dari siksaan ini.

Lelaki berambut mencuat itu mengerjab tak lama kemudian. Indra pendengarannya yang memang tajam membuatnya merasa terganggu sehingga mau tak mau harus segera membuka mata. Lelaki berambut emo itu tanpa dosa kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi, alih-alih membuat gadis di bawahnya mengerutu kesal karena lelaki berambut mencuat itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela-sela belahan dadanya yang empuk bagai bantal.

Merasa tak mendapat respon yang berarti, Sakura memutuskan nekat untuk mendorong tubuh tegap Sasuke. Tak perduli apakah pemuda itu akan marah yang terpenting adalah ia segera terbebas dari posisi yang membuatnya sangat tak nyaman itu.

Bruk!

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa detik tubuh tegap Sasuke dengan sempurna jatuh ke bawah lantai. Pemuda itu terlonjak bangun dan segera bangkit dengan sempurna dengan raut kaget-walau tetap bisa tertutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya-

"KYAAA!"

Sasuke berkacang pinggang, iris kelamnya mengamati gadis berambut merah muda itu yang tiba-tiba memekik histeris setelah melihatnya berdiri.

"Apa masalahmu?" desis Sasuke dengan nada bosan. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggiran ranjang. Menatap bosan pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu yang tetap menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura memerah, dengan terbata-bata ia berujar, "pa-pakai dulu celanamu!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau malu melihatku telanjang eh?" entah ada sensasi menyenangkan melihat tingkah malu-malu Sakura. dengan gerakan cepat ia mencekal kedua pergelangan gadis itu. Memaksa Sakura menatap langsung dirinya.

"Sekarang lihat aku, Sakura!" desah Sasuke. Sakura hanya mampu menelan ludahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ti-tidak tahu ma-malu sih?" tanya Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang menurut Sasuke sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Hn?" pria Uchiha itu mengernyit menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata gadis itu.

"Te-telanjang di depan seorang… wanita?" lanjut Sakura. Sasuke mendengus, pria Uchiha itu bangkit dan memunggungi Sakura.

"Kau tahu? banyak wanita yang sudah melihatku seperti ini." ia menoleh pada Sakura dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Bercinta bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku."

Sakura mengangga, "dasar hidung belang!" pekiknya refleks.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Berani juga kau!" lelaki itu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah celana panjang dan segera memakainya. "Kalau begitu… kenapa semalam kau begitu menikmati sentuhanku?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan melenggang keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya horor.

"DASAR BAJINGAAAN!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" sepasang iris merah Itachi yang menyala menatap bosan sosok pemuda berambut mencuat yang baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya dari balik pintu. Sosok tegap Itachi yang tinggi tampak dalam pantulan cahaya bulan yang malam itu tengah purnama.

"Hn, hanya sedikit bersenang-senang." Sasuke menjahut dengan nada malas. Namun sebuah seringai senang terpatri di wajahnya yang nyaman dan tentu saja gelagat itu membuat sang kaka mengernyitkan alisnya, heran.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi tanpa menatap Sasuke, namun ketara sekali bahwa sulung Uchiha itu begitu menaruh perhatian yang sangat besar kepada sang adik.

"Hanya berbagi selimut dengan seorang perempuan." Balas Sasuke tanpa beban, ia meyilangkan kakinya setelah mengenyahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa beludru yang tampak berdebu.

"Huh, kebiasaan burukmu memang tak pernah berubah." Ejek Itachi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tangannya bersedekap dan ia kembali menatap sang bulan, namun sekilas yang lalu irisnya melirik adiknya dengan kilatan geli.

"Dia begitu manis dan mengairahkan…" tanpa sadar Sasuke menerawang dalam bayangan erotis yang baru saja ia lakukan sebelum datang menemui Itachi. "Begitu pasrah bagai kelinci kecil yang tak mampu lari dari terkaman elang."

"Dasar pesikopat! Aku tak heran tak banyak wanita yang berhasil hidup bersamamu." Itachi mendengus geli dan melangkah menuju sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. "Kau memperlakukan manusia seakan mereka hanyalah barang sekali pakai." Itachi mendesah dengan tenang. Dan tentu saja Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sembari menyeringai dengan ejekannya yang khas.

"Vampir seperti kita hanyalah kumpulan kegelapan dan nafsu, bukan begitu kan, Kak-I-ta-chi?"

"Hmp, tumben sekali kau memanggilku dengan kakak? Seingatku etika sopan santunmu telah kau buang sejak lama." Sindir Itachi.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"

Mimic santai Itachi berbah menjadi serius, "beberapa waktu belakangan ini kudengar Pain telah bergerak." Sasuke seketika menegang.

"Memang baru saja kemarin, tapi tiga agen andalan kita telah mereka habisi, Sakon, Suigetsu, dan Haku," imbuh Itachi. "Sebelumnya mereka kuperintahkan untuk menyelidiki komplotan pain, tapi sepertinya musuh bergerak selangkah lebih cepat."

"Seperti yang sebelumnya kuduga. Pain memang tidak selemah itu, sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkannya dengan mengirim ketiga tikus tak berguna itu!" Sasuke mendesis kesal. Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Mereka bertiga adalah agen yang professional sejak dulu, beraninya kau mengangap mereka tikus-tikus yang tak berguna!" sungut Itachi. "Pokoknya secepatnya kita harus kembali waspada."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya tanpa minat. Sampai Itachi melangkah ke hadapan sang adik semata wayang dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mengulum sebuah senyum yang seketika membuat Sasuke terheran.

"Bergembiralah Sasuke, tak lama lagi sharingan yang kau nantikan selama ini akan bangkit!"

Seketika raut Sasuke berubah, Itachi mampu menangkap semangat yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari sepasang manik hitam adik kesayangannya itu.

"Kapan? Kapan sharingan itu akan bangkit?"

Itachi tersenyum berusaha menahan rasa geli yang entah kapan telah hilang sejak lama dalam hidupnya. Segala keceriaan yang ia rasa dan miliki telah lenyap bersama dengan kepergiaan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan percaya. Tak heran dunia Itachi benar-benar tak tersentuh, ia bahkan tak pernah menyentuh manusia sekedar melakukan kesenangan-kesenangan seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke ataupun vampire-vampir berdarah murni yang lain.

Itachi tak pernah menyentuh manusia, bahkan sekedar tuk menikmati darah mereka. Ia lebih memilih berburu rusa-rusa di hutan tuk menyalurkan rasa hausnya.

"Tak lama lagi Sasuke, kau hanya tinggal menemukan objek yang membuat naluri membunuhmu muncul." Itachi kembali tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari jendela. "dasar tak sabaran." Sulung Uchiha itu hanya mampu mengeleng pelan.

.

.

Langkah-langkah ringannya membawa dirinya kepada gelapnya hutan. Sepasang iris tajamnya bergerak-gerak dengan teliti kala menangkap desau-desau ganjil di antara dedaunan. Ia dengan sigap menyiapkan cakarnya yang tiba-tiba memanjang, siap mencabik apapun hingga hancur.

Tring!

Sasuke menegang kala sebilah pedang besar keluar dari balik semak-semak itu. Secepat kilat ia menghindar dan menukik refleks di atas sebuah dahan pohon.

"Lama tidak bertemu?" sesosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik menyeringai lebar. Ia memanggul pedang besar tadi di pundaknya yang tegap.

Iris Sasuke menyipit, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Menma Uzumaki?" desisnya. Sementara itu, Menma tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Sasuke-Teme! Tak heran Naru sampai-sampai sangat benci terhadapmu!" ejek Menma.

Sasuke mendengus, "kalian para half vampire tak tahu diri!"

Menma terkekeh, "half vampire ataupun vampire darah murni bukan masalah bagiku!" ia mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan pertarungan kita dulu yang sempat tertunda? Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Berani juga kau menantangku!" tiba-tiba kuku-kuku di kedua tangan Sasuke memanjang.

Syat!

Menma seketika melompat dan menebas Sasuke dengan pedang besarnya. Dengan gesit Sasuke menghindar membuat pohon yang tadinya ia hinggapi terbelah menjadi dua. Sasuke melayangkan serangan balasan dengan menyabetkan cakarnya.

Bret!

Dan menyobek pakaian yang dikenakan Menma. Pemuda denga iris biru itu mendecih dan kembali menyeringai, ia menyentuh sisi pedang besarnya yang tumpul dan menariknya pelan. Pedang besar itu terpisah menjadi dua dengan sisi yang lain berbentuk seperti katana pendek.

Crak!

Brak!

Menma melempar pedang besarnya yang kemudian menancap di sebuah batang pohon. Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menghilang bagai kilat, Sasuke seketika tercenggang apalagi saat ia memutar kepala sosok Menma telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda serangannya.

"MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

Thanks bwt pereview di chap kemaren :

**AoLia Agustine :** iya, ini vamfic kok. Tp mungkin nanti endingnya sad.

**Deshe Lusi : **ini udah lanjut.

Guest 1 : di chap ini termasuk lemon ato lime ya? saya bingung nih, tp semoga ga' aneh ya. saya rada gimana gitu pas ngetiknya. XP

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : mesum soalnya ini memang fic ranting M. XP

Soalnya yang request mintanya gitu sih.-mencari kambing hitam- kalo emang ga suka pas bagian eheMehe nya bisa di skip kok. ;)

**Karasu Uchiha : **oke ini lanjut XD

Guest 2 : Hahaha… kalo mau gabung di FFn silakan aja deh. Bisa-bisa fic kamu nanti lebih bagus dari pada fic saya. XD

Syarat buat dapet eternal mangekyo kan sudah jelas pas di trailernya kan non? Jadi jangan protes lagi ya. ;P

**Luci Kuroshiro : **salam kenal juga Luci, makasih udah baca fic abal ini. soal deskripsi saya tergantung mood lho, kadang kalo pas ga kena WB saya bisa buat diksi yang yah lumayan layak buat di baca lah. Tapi kalo sedang kena WB, jangan tanya deh, amburadul.

Ano, buat syarat dapet eternal mangekyo emang gitu. –sengaja biar ada adegan lemonnya- tapi lihat aja nanti gimana. Plot bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, tapi mungkin fic ini baka sad ending. Saya udah dapat gambaran endingnya, tapi biasanya bingung pas tengah-tengah ceritanya harus gimana.

**Rei Fujisaki 27 :** haha, kebetulan pas saya pengen nyoba tema vamfic-biasanya berkecimpung di AU romance-

Btw, Leo tu si Blue Haruchi Uchiha ya?

RAFFA PART II : kasian sama kak Raffa, semoga amalnya di terima di sisinya dan dia mendapat tempat yang terbaik di sisinya. Dan semoga orang yang make nama kak Raffa buat flame alay ini dapat balasannya. Amin…

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha :** haha, ga papa kok yang penting kamu sekarang udah review. Ngomong-ngomong gimana lemon di chap ini-senyum-senyum gaje- dijitak readers.

Mikyo : gomen, ga' bisa janji soal update kilatnya. ;(

WinterCherry : gpp kok, kalo review cukup kasih komentar dan masukan tentang fic saya. arigato .

Fic saya yang lain juga masih banyak lho, saya rencananya bentar lagi mau namatin The Secret Of Death Song dulu. Terus yang lain baru nyusul pelan-pelan.

Well, jangan bosan nunggu fic ini ya

.

Review please, give concrit and comment please!


	5. Chapter 5

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Eternal Mangekyo*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*My First VampirFic*

*Special fic request from BlueHaruchi Uchiha*

.

.

Menma menyeringai, ia melesatkan pedangnya menuju Sasuke. Dengan seringai kepuasan ia menebas sosok itu sehingga tercecer ke mana-mana, bau amis menguar dan Menma menukik di salah satu dahan pohon kemudian tergelak pelan.

"Hahaha… akhirnya mati juga kau!"

"Hmp, lemah!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dengusan menyadarkan pemuda dengan manik biru itu, ia menatap Sasuke penuh amarah.

"SIALAN!" desisnya kesal. Kemudian Menma melompat menuju sosok Sasuke yang berada di sisi dahan pohon yang lain. Dengan gesit pula Sasuke menghindar, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menebas Menma dengan kuku panjangnya yang tajam.

Srak!

Crat!

"Grh!" Menma mendesis penuh amarah, ia pegang luka menganga yang tercetak jelas di bahunya. Aroma darah seketika menyusup dalam penciumannya yang tajam. Menma mendecih, kemudian melempar sebuah bola asap yang seketika membantunya untuk menghilang.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU! CAMKAN ITU UCHIHA!"

Gema suara Menma terdengar jelas di tengah hutan gelap itu. seiring lenyapnya pemuda dengan manik biru dan pedang tajamnya, Sasuke yang berada di tengah arena pertarungan mereka sebelumnya hanya mendengus. Ia kemudian berbalik dengan langkah angkuh, seolah tak pernah ada pertarungan di tempat itu.

.

.

Gadis itu mendesis tak nyaman, sosok dengan rambut mencuat hitam it uterus menerus menyesap perpotongan lehernya dengan rakus. Menjilatnya sampai licin dan kemudian mengigitnya pelan, meninggalkan ruam memar kemerahan yang tercetak jelas. Tangannya yang lain meremas gemas gundukan kenyal milik gadis itu membuatnya mendesah tertahan. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan mengesekkan miliknya di sekitar selangkangan si gadis, hanya mengesekkannya tanpa ada niat untuk menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka. Namun hal tersebut sudah mampu membuat sang gadis mendesah tertahan.

"Ahh…" gadis itu memekik untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, susah payah berusaha mendorong bahu kekar sosok yang tengah mendindihnya saat ini. "Ahh.." ia kembali mendesah gelisah.

Dua sosok itu bersimbah keringat, dingin dan panas mulai bertemu dan melebur menjadi satu. Pemuda dengan manik jelaga itu menjilat ujung bibir gadis yang tengah menjadi buaian malamnya kali ini. ia mengeratkan pinggulnya sehingga miliknya dan milik gadis itu kembali bersingungan. Sang gadis kembali memekik tertahan.

"Kau milikku!" pemilik manik onyx itu berbisik. Ia gigit kecil cuping telinga gadis dengan surai merah muda itu.

"Kau adalah milikku, segalanya yang ada padamu adalah milikku!" seiring dengan bisikan lelaki itu sang gadis menjerit kesakitan ketika pemilik manik onyx itu mengigit lehernya hingga mengalirkan darah dan menjilatnya pelan. Uchiha muda itu menyeringai, ia kembali menikmati perempuannya malam ini, seiring dengan waktu sepasang manik onyx itu perlahan mulai menyala kemerahan.

.

.

"Jadi, kau gagal menghabisi Uchiha sialan itu?" sosok dengan rambut panjang itu menyeringai meremehkan. Ia tatap pemuda dengan surai hitam dan manik biru yang tengah berdecak kesal sembari menutupi luka menganga di bahunya dengan sebuah kain lusuh yang basah.

"Diam!" sungut pemuda itu. "Cepat berikan penawarnya, argh! RACUNNYA MULAI BERKERJAAA!" Menma memekik panic kala rasa panas mulai menjalar di bahunya. Bahunya terasa terbakar, ia mengutuki Sasuke yang baru saja menyerangnya dengan sabetan kuku beracun.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, racun vampire darah murni lebih berbahaya dari racun biasa." Ujar gadis dengan manik lavender itu. ia dengan cekatan mendekati sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam tersebut, dan segera menyuntikkan sebuah penawar di bahu Menma. Lelaki itu menghela nafas lega kala rasa terbakar di bahunya berangsur-angsur lenyap.

"Aku hanya lengah… jadi, apakah kau punya rencana lain?" Menma menatap gadis bermanik lavender itu. Hinata, nama gadis itu mengulum senyum misterius ia kemudian beranjak dan mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di sudut lemari lusuh di ruangannya.

"Kudengar Uchiha terakhir itu belum menguasai sharingan!" ujar gadis itu. sementara Menma menangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menuntut jawaban.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini, sebelum sharingannya sempurna, kita harus segera membereskannya!" ujar gadis itu. ia menyerahkan buku tersebut ke pangkuan Menma, Menma hanya terpaku dan membaca rentetan kalimat di halaman buku itu. tak butuh waktu lama, ia kemudian menyeringai.

"Oh, ternyata begitu!" ia meletakkan buku tersebut di sampingnya, kemudian mendengus puas. "Dengan ini, aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan Uchiha!" desisnya.

Hinata mengulum senyum melihat pemuda di sampingnya, "tapi… kita harus memastikan bahwa vampire itu belum menemukan pasangannya." Katanya. "bagaimanapun, jangan sampai mangekyo itu bangkit!"

Menma mendengus, "aku tak perduli jika Uchiha itu telah menemukan pasangannya atau belum, tapi yang terpenting adalah… aku harus menemukan kelemahannya!"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus bahu pemuda itu, mengirimkan sinyal rasa nyaman yang seketika membuat Menma merasa tenang. "Jangan terburu-buru, kita akan segera melenyapkannya!"

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah meringkuk di sampingnya, gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Bahunya bergetar dan isakan lolos dari bibirnya, Sasuke menyentuh bahu mungil gadis itu. ia memeluknya dengan lembut dan mengecup surai merah mudanya yang terasa lembab.

"Hiks…" sekali lagi isak tangis lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Sakura mengigit bibirnya pelan, menahan perih luar biasa yang mengerogoti tubuh dan hatinya.

Ia merasa sangat hancur menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya kini telah kotor. Ia sendiri tak tau ia masihlah seorang gadis atau tidak.

"Ssshh…" Sasuke mendesis pelan, menyadarkan Sakura dari segala keterpurukannya. "Apa… yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya diam, namun ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sejuta kemarahan di maniknya. Sakura memicingkan matanya, ia kembali diam dan melengos ketika Uchiha muda itu mengecup tengkuknya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Sakura berucap pelan. Nadanya berubah menjadi kaku dan beku. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa… tidak sekalian saja kau bunuh aku?" Sakura kembali berbisik dengan nada dingin. "Monster sepertimu…"

Uchiha muda itu terdiam, sampai ia menutup matanya dan sepersekian detik maniknya yang sebelumnya hitam bagai langit malam itu berangsur-angur berubah menjadi semerah darah dengan sebuah koma di masing-masing irisnya. Sakura yang menyadarinya terkejut sepersekian detik.

"Kh…" ia bahkan tak mampu berucap. Bibirnya kelu menyadari siapa yang tengah bersamanya kali ini.

"Aku…" Sasuke menatap manik Sakura secara langsung, memamerkan sepasang manik merah darah yang seolah menyala bagai bara api. "Adalah seorang vampire…" Sasuke tahu perlahan tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar hebat, ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi gadis itu. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tegang.

"Bersyukurlah kau, karena aku lebih tertarik untuk mencicipi tubuhmu daripada darah manis yang mengalir dalam nadimu!" Sasuke mengecup jemari tangan Sakura. "Kau sungguh manis, sangat manis sampai-sampai bisa mengerakkan hatiku yang telah lama beku!"

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Ia tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun.

"Jadilah pasanganku, Sakura!" Sasuke berbisik lembut. "Hidupmu akan abadi setelah ini…" ia kembali berbisik.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam kaku, gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang seketika sesak. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin kembali terjun dari pori-pori kulitnya, wajahnya juga memucat membuat kulit seputih porselennya kian putih. Seketika kegelapan merengut penglihatannya.

"Kau milikku…"

.

.

.

_Ketika sharingan bangkit…_

_Ia akan menuntut kesempurnaan_

_._

Tap-tap!

Sepasang manik merah itu berkilat di tengah ruangan yang gelap itu. sosok dengan jubah hitam kelam tengah menatap jendela dengan beribu kekosongan. Ia menoleh ketika sosok lain nampak masuk, sosok itu menyeringai dan dengan percaya diri memasuki ruangan tempat sang kakak tengah menenangkan diri.

"Jadi?" Itachi menatap adik satu-satunya itu. ia menunggu sampai adiknya menampakkan seringai kemenangan.

Sring!

Itachi menangkat alisnya. "Jadi… sharinganmu telah bangkit?" Itachi mengulum senyum puas. "Kerja bagus, dengan ini kau tinggal menyempurnakannya!"

Sasuke mendengus, "aku tidak butuh, apapun yang terjadi, akulah Uchiha terkuat! Tanpa mangekyo aku sudah kuat!" desis Sasuke membanggakan diri. Sementara Itachi mendengus kemudian menyeringai,

"Percaya diri sekali kau, heh? Bagaimana, kalau kita buktikan. Apakah kau bisa bertahan dari mangekyo-ku?"

Sring!

Mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berhadapan, melempar tatapan membunuh dan tiba-tiba melesat-lesat. Pertarungan di tengah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan gelap itu tak terelakkan. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan cepat, Sasuke mencoba mengecoh pergerakan Itachi. Sayangnya sulung Uchiha itu terlalu jenius untuk tak bisa membaca rencana adiknya.

Buak!

"keh, melesat!" Itachi mendengus geli. Ia menahan tendangan Sasuke dan melempar lelaki itu hingga terpental jauh.

Buak!

"Ternyata, kekuatanmu tidak semakin berkurang ya?" Sasuke menyeringai, manik merahnya fokus pada satu titik di mana sosok Itachi tengah berdiri terbalik di langit-langit.

"Kau juga, tambah kuat!" puji Itachi, kemudian sosoknya tidak terlihat jelas seiring dengan lesatan-lesatannya yang membabi buta.

.

.

To be continue

.

Thanks for review… maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, saya usahain chapter depan saya bales satu-satu seperti biasanya.

Cherry, **Akane Shun, Sami haruchi 2, Luci Kuroshiro, Karasu Uchiha, , Kawaii Na Na, **dwi Uchiha, Hikari, Mikyo, **Kithara Blue, hasnistareels.**


End file.
